Days of Japanese Legends-Diffusion
by Kirad
Summary: Tutto era cominciato come una tranquilla serata in compagnia...
1. Chapter 1

DIFFUSION

1° Capitolo - Hikari

La notte era ormai calata da un pezzo sulla città di Neo-Tokyo 3.

Le ampie strade della futura capitale del Giappone si erano svuotate rapidamente.

Solitamente nelle metropoli le strade non si svuotano mai, ma Neo-Tokyo 3 era una città speciale, i cui abitanti in pratica erano tutti familiari dei membri della Nerv, inclusi i membri medesimi, che aveva la sua sede nel sottosuolo della città.

Per quanto fossero numerosi, questi uomini della Nerv e le loro famiglie non potevano certo riempire come si deve una città così grande, che aveva solo il 22% delle sue abitazioni occupato.

Quindi, raggiunta una certa ora, la città diventava deserta come accadeva a certi paesi di montagna.

Comunque qualcuno per le strade si trovava sempre.

Quella sera un gruppo formato da tre ragazze, camminava nella notte.

"Brr, che freddo che fa stasera", esordì una delle tre ragazze, la più alta.

"Mi chiedo se sia dovuto al tempo oppure al film che abbiamo visto", continuò la più piccola.

"Oh, ti prego, Nozomi", la rimproverò bonariamente la ragazza al centro. "Sei tu che sei voluta venire con noi. Te lo avevo detto che si trattava di un film horror".

"Ma non mi avevi detto quanto lo era. Insomma, ho passato quasi tutto il tempo con gli occhi coperti", replicò Nozomi.

"Hikari ha ragione. Prima vuoi le cose e poi ti lamenti", riprese la ragazza più grande. "Certo che l'urlo che hai lanciato alla fine del film, quando ti abbiamo avvertito che era finito, te lo potevi evitare. Hai fatto voltare tutto il cinema verso di noi. Che vergogna!"

Nozomi arrossì. "Kodama, non infierire. Già temo che avrò problemi ad addormentarmi stanotte".

Hikari sospirò. "Se accadrà, scordatelo di chiedermi di dormire nel mio letto. Andava bene quando eri più piccola e ti spaventavano i tuoni, ma ormai sei cresciuta".

Nozomi diventò ancora più rossa. "Qu-quando mai l'avrei fatto?!"

Kodama sogghignò. "Direi dall'età di quattro anni fino a dieci".

"Non è vero!"

"E' verissimo!"

Le due sorelle cominciarono a scambiarsi una raffica di 'è vero' e 'non è vero', con Nozomi diventata personificazione dell'imbarazzo e Kodama presa da un divertimento quasi sadico.

"Smettetela, ci sono persone che dormono qui intorno!", le rimproverò Hikari zittendole

Kodama sorrideva assai soddisfatta e Nozomi le faceva le linguacce.

Mentre proseguivano il cammino, passarono vicino a una vetrina.

"Uao! Aspettate!", esclamò Nozomi.

"Che ti prende adesso?", domandò Hikari.

La sorella più giovane si precipitò davanti alla vetrina, che apparteneva a una libreria.

"Non posso crederci! Qui hanno il libro appena uscito del dottor Heihachirô Ikuma! Ma sarebbe dovuto uscire nelle librerie solo tra quattro giorni!", dichiarò estasiata.

Kodama si portò una mano sulla fronte, scuotendo il capo. "Oh no! Di nuovo quella robaccia paranormale e soprannaturale".

"Viene da chiedersi come fa a piacerle in questo modo il soprannaturale se poi si spaventa davanti ai film horror", commentò Hikari.

Kodama andò a recuperare la sorellina, mentre Hikari fece qualche passo in avanti nell'attesa.

Era molto abile a nascondere la gioia per quello che era successo quella sera: Toji Suzuhara l'aveva invitata a passare una serata insieme.

Certo l'atmosfera non era stata esattamente romantica, perché l'incontro si era svolto in un cinema che proiettava un film horror. Non erano neppure stati soli, essendo venuti altri loro compagni e pure la signorina Misato Katsuragi. E le sue sorelle si erano in pratica autoinvitate.

Ma era stato comunque un primo passo il fatto che Toji avesse pensato anche a lei, chiamandola di persona.

Suzuhara provava simpatia per lei, quindi chissà che in futuro…

"Va bene, Nozomi, ho capito. Adesso vieni!", esclamò spazientita Kodama cominciando a trascinare via la sorella dalla vetrina.

Nozomi sembrava essere diventata un'enciclopedia vivente su quel tizio. "Ma non ho ancora finito di spiegarti. Il professor Ikuma è un luminare nel campo della parapsicologia e nella predizione del futuro".

"Predizione del futuro? Che sciocchezza!"

"Sì, tramite i sogni!"

"Una doppia sciocchezza!"

"Non è vero. Ikuma ha dimostrato come in tutti possa risiedere la capacità di prevedere il futuro, tramite vari segni del destino, le stelle oppure tramite i sogni, anche se poi questi vanno interpretati correttamente. Infatti subiscono influenze da parte dei nostri ricordi e del nostro subconscio".

"Buono per vincere alla lotteria. Ora andiamo".

Kodama riuscì finalmente a portare Nozomi, tenendola per un braccio, da Hikari, che stava ferma in piedi e dava loro le spalle. Sembrava che stesse guardando qualcosa.

"Scusa il ritardo, sorella capoclasse. Possiamo andare", disse Kodama.

Ma Hikari non rispose.

"Hikari, che ti prende?", le domandò la sorella maggiore lasciando il braccio di Nozomi.

E non appena lo fece, accanto a sé sentì un mugugno soffocato.

Si voltò: Nozomi era sparita.

"Ma… Ma cosa…?!"

Allibita, cominciò a guardarsi intorno.

Per strada c'erano solo lei e Hikari.

"Hi-Hikari! Dov'è finita Nozomi?!"

L'altra sorella non rispose.

"HIKARI!", strillò Kodama prendendola per una spalla.

Fu allora che vide cosa stava osservando la ragazza.

Kodama impallidì, indietreggiò e poi scappò via urlando.

Dopo qualche secondo, le grida cessarono di botto.

E dopo qualche altro secondo, in quella strada non c'era più nessuno.


	2. Chapter 2

2° Capitolo - Asuka

I canali televisivi si alternavano velocemente sotto lo sguardo annoiato di una bella ragazza con lunghi capelli rossicci.

Si trovava in un soggiorno ed era sdraiata sotto un futon.

Sbadigliò alla grande. "Yaaaawn, che pizza, in tv non c'è nulla di buono".

Dal suo stomaco arrivò un brontolio.

"Uffa, e per colpa di quel'imbecille non posso neppure mangiare".

Con fare scocciato la ragazza si alzò ed entrò in un corridoio, diretta verso una porta socchiusa.

Sbirciò dalla fessura.

Immersa nel buio di una stanza c'era una figura rannicchiata dentro una coperta.

"Ehi Stupi-Shinji, come va?", domandò lei.

Dalla coperta arrivò solo un mugugno.

"Ti avverto che sto morendo di fame! Ti do cinque secondi per uscire da lì sotto e cucinarmi qualcosa. E bada che altrimenti proverò a cucinare io. Sicuramente combinerò un disastro, ma Misato darà la colpa a te, perché non hai fatto il tuo dovere di cuoco, capito?"

Come unica risposta, ci fu un mugugno leggermente strozzato.

"Bah, vai al diavolo!", sbottò lei tornando in soggiorno.

Si rimise a guardare la tv, fermandosi sul telegiornale.

Solite notizie di politica ipocrita, economia in crisi e cronaca nera, molto spesso e molto tragicamente a scapito di donne.

Un nuovo borbottio arrivò dal suo stomaco.

In quello stesso momento suonò il telefono.

Prontamente la ragazza andò a rispondere. "Pronto? Ah, Misato sei tu".

"Sì", disse la voce dall'altra parte del filo. "Volevo dirvi che stasera farò tardi. E volevo sapere come stava Shinji".

"Quello stupido sembra essere rimasto davvero scioccato. Se ne sta sempre rannicchiato in camera sua".

"Questo mi preoccupa davvero. Asuka, cerca di farlo dormire. Sono sicura che una buona nottata di sonno lo tranquillizzerà. In caso contrario, temo che dovremo portarlo da uno specialista"

"Che esagerazione!"

"Non possiamo giudicare. Noi non sappiamo cosa abbia visto di così terribile, ma per averlo ridotto in quel modo doveva essere davvero orribile", ribatté Misato.

"Non sarà stato semplicemente il film visto al cinema?"

"Se fosse stato così, allora avrebbe dovuto sbiancare e tremare durante la proiezione e non quando è tornato dal bagno".

"Magari è stata una reazione ritardata".

"Non credo proprio. Comunque te lo affido, abbine cura finché non torno".

"Che cosa?! Dovrei fare da bay sitter a quell'idiota?"

"Come se ti dispiacesse", replicò Misato, molto probabilmente con un sorriso malizioso.

E riattaccò prima che Asuka potesse risponderle.

"Doppio bah!", fece la ragazza riagganciando il telefono e tornando da Shinji.

Sbirciò nuovamente dalla porta quasi aperta: lui se ne stava sempre ripiegato nella coperta.

Asuka rimase infastidita. "Andiamo Shinji, non puoi continuare così. Se non ti rilassi va a finire che domani non potrai neppure andare a scuola, e ti ricordo che domani c'è la recita scolastica. Non possiamo assolutamente sprecare un mese di prove. Inoltre la stai facendo troppo lunga. Cioè, all'anima di quello che ti è successo, di qualunque cosa si tratti".

Nessuna risposta.

"Forse se me lo raccontassi, potrei dimostrarti quanto sia sciocco da parte tua angosciarti così".

Sempre silenzio.

"Vai al diavolo allora!", esclamò Asuka andando in cucina.

Il suo stomaco ormai aveva cominciato a contorcersi per la fame.

In cucina non era assolutamente un asso, anzi: la prima volta che aveva tentato di cucinare aveva esagerato con l'olio, col risultato che una volta acceso il fornello si era sprigionata una fiammata talmente alta da bruciare l'intero soffitto della cucina.

Misato, che comunque non era certo una maga dei fornelli, non ne era rimasta molto contenta, soprattutto perché per pagare i danni aveva dovuto usare i soldi messi da parte per saldare tutte le rate della sua Renault Alphine.

Per evitare nuovi incidenti, le aveva ordinato di iscriversi ad un corso di cucina.

Ma dopo una settimana ne era stata cacciata perché per tre volte aveva rischiato di affumicare l'intera classe.

Le altre quattro volte stava per dare fuoco all'intera cucina.

Il cuoco che fungeva da maestro aveva saputo dire a Misato solo una cosa: tenere quella ragazza lontana dai fornelli, a qualunque costo.

In mezzo a quella umiliazione, l'unica consolazione fu il fatto che a parte Misato e Shinji nessuno lo venne a sapere.

Altrimenti Asuka si sarebbe sicuramente macchiata di duplice omicidio, e le sue vittime sarebbero state Kensuke Aida e Toji Suzuhara, con le loro stupide battutine.

Alla fine l'unica soluzione fu nominare Shinji cuoco ufficiale della casa, e fu una buona idea.

Solo che adesso a causa di un non specificato incidente accaduto nel bagno di un cinema, Shinji sembrava non voler fare più nulla.

Cosa poteva essere successo?

Si era accorto di essersela fatta addosso?

Aveva incontrato un maniaco che ci aveva provato con lui?

Impossibile saperlo.

Comunque di sicuro era qualcosa che poteva essere risolto con una bella dormita.

Doveva essere per questo che Asuka, anziché cercare di prepararsi l'unica pietanza che le riusciva abbastanza, ovvero del ramen già pronto, stava armeggiando per preparare della camomilla.

Poi sussultò.

Cos'era stato quel tonfo sordo?

Preoccupata si diresse verso la stanza da cui era arrivato quel rumore.

La camera di Shinji.

Si era forse sentito male?

Asuka guardò nella fessura della porta, e un istante dopo la aprì di botto: Shinji era sparito!

Al suo posto era rimasta solo la coperta, posta sempre nel punto in cui poco prima si era trovato lui.

"Shinji?"

Asuka scrutò dappertutto nella camera.

"Shinji! Idiota, dove sei?"

La ragazza guardò in tutte le altre stanze, senza trovare nulla.

"Ma dove diavolo si sarà cacciato?"

Forse era uscito senza che lei se ne accorgesse.

Ma l'ingresso era affianco alla cucina, impossibile che qualcuno potesse entrare o uscire senza essere visto.

Tuttavia se non era dentro casa, allora poteva solo essere uscito.

Asuka accese la luce esterna e aprì la porta.

Anche il corridoio antistante il loro appartamento era deserto.

Sempre più preoccupata la ragazza si diresse verso l'ascensore.

Shinji non poteva essere andato da qualche vicino, perché non ne avevano, loro tre erano gli unici abitanti di quel condominio.

Non poteva neanche aver usato le scale, magari per fermarcisi, perché l'accesso a quest'ultime era bloccato da un cancello sempre chiuso per motivi di sicurezza.

Solo Misato aveva la chiave.

"Quel maledetto stupido! Come si permette di farmi prendere simili colpi?! Appena lo trovo, lo faccio tornare a casa a calci nel sedere!", mormorò Asuka fremendo mentre osservava il display sopra l'ascensore che indicava l'arrivo della cabina.

Non appena la porta si aprì, Asuka si mosse per entrare.

Qualcosa la spinse indietro.

Ci fu qualcosa di innaturale in quella spinta.

Anche nel modo in cui Asuka cadde all'indietro a terra.

Dall'ascensore uscirono tre figure.

Pochi istanti dopo, una quarta figura si alzò dal pavimento, e tutte insieme entrarono nell'ascensore.

Le porte di quest'ultimo si richiusero.

E rimase solo un vuoto silenzio.


	3. Chapter 3

3° Capitolo-MISATO

Misato Katsuragi stava finendo di sorseggiare l'ennesimo drink.

Era seduta davanti al bancone di un bar, da sola.

Aveva un appuntamento con Kaji e Ritusko, ma le avevano mandato un sms per dirle che avrebbero fatto tardi, causa la foratura di una gomma.

"Se io e Kaji fossimo fidanzati, dovrei avere dei sospetti", pensò mentre dava l'ultima sorsata, con il suo sguardo che si alternava tra il bicchiere, il grande orologio posizionato sopra il bancone e le diverse bottiglie che il barman teneva esposte dietro di lui.

L'uomo le si avvicinò. "Scusi signorina, devo andare un momento nella dispensa a prendere alcune bottiglie. A lei non serve niente?"

"No, nulla, non si preoccupi. Farò la brava bambina", rispose Misato con un sorriso malizioso.

Il barman rimase un po' perplesso e un po' imbarazzato, e se ne andò scomparendo in una porta coperta da una tendina e posta alla sinistra del bancone.

Quando rimase sola, Misato si lasciò scappare una risatina.

"Chissà cosa avrà pensato quel poveretto. Forse che volevo rimorchiarlo", disse tra sé e sé.

Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva usato quell'espressione: fare la brava bambina.

L'ultima volta era stato prima della morte di suo padre, nel vano tentativo di farsi apprezzare da lui.

Un tentativo andato a vuoto.

Come tutti gli altri.

Sarà stata la frustrazione per quel fallimento a spingerla ad odiare i comportamenti da bravo bambino che aveva sempre rimproverato a Shinji?

Scosse la testa. "Bah, basta con queste stupidaggini. Appartengono al passato ormai".

Certo lei non aveva intenzione di comportarsi in quel modo, dato che prese una bottiglia di liquore sporgendosi dietro il bancone e si riempì il bicchiere, che poi svuotò in un colpo solo come soltanto lei sapeva fare.

Senza contare che in quel momento aveva un altro problema più grave: Shinji.

Non avesse mai accettato la proposta di andare al cinema.

Ma come poteva immaginare che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere?

Dopo la fine di quel dannato film horror, Shinji era andato un momento al bagno, respingendo imbarazzato la proposta di Asuka di aiutarlo a svuotare il tutto.

Le risate di Asuka risuonavano ancora chiaramente nella memoria di Misato.

Era stata una bella serata, e fino ad allora il problema più grosso era stato l'impossibilità di andare con loro da parte di Rei, Ritusko e Kaji.

La prima e la seconda erano impegnate in chissà quale test alla base, Kaji invece in una delle sue strane commissioni.

Tuttavia la sua migliore amica e il suo ex-ex-ex-ragazzo le avevano fatto sapere durante l'intervallo del film che sarebbero stati disponibili per un drink in seconda serata.

E Misato aveva accettato ben volentieri.

Quindi l'unico problema sembrava essere stato risolto.

Fino a quando Shinji non era ritornato di corsa, pallidissimo e ansimante.

Quando si era fiondato addosso a Misato, stringendola fortissimo, come un bambino che si stringe alla propria madre.

Asuka, Suzuhara e Aida a fatica lo avevano staccato da lei.

Alla fine erano riusciti a fargli dire solo che nel bagno gli era successo qualcosa di orrendo.

Dopo averlo affidato ad Asuka e alle sorelle Horaki, Misato e i due compagni di Shinji erano andati a controllare nel bagno.

Misato aveva bussato, senza ottenere risposta.

Aveva aperto la porta tenendo pronta sotto la sua giacca rossa la pistola di ordinanza.

Ma Toji risoluto era entrato lo stesso.

Aveva perlustrato il bagno, senza trovare nulla.

Ne conclusero che se qualcuno aveva aggredito Shinji, ormai se ne era andato.

Una volta tornati dagli altri, Shinji sembrava essersi calmato, però era ancora assai pallido.

Misato aveva deciso che tornassero subito a casa e Shinji non aveva detto nulla.

Era andato nella sua stanza e si era quasi nascosto sotto una coperta.

Siccome sembrava meno terrorizzato di prima, perché aveva smesso di tremare, Misato aveva deciso di andare lo stesso all'appuntamento con Kaji e Ritusko.

Ora se ne pentiva, dopo aver saputo da Asuka che il ragazzo continuava a starsene rintanato sotto quella coperta.

Forse sarebbe stato il caso di avvertire Ritsuko e Kaji che l'appuntamento era saltato.

La donna fece per bere un'altra sorsata, e si ricordò del bicchiere vuoto.

Si riempì un altro bicchiere e prese a sorseggiarlo lentamente.

Si guardò intorno. Poi ritornò a guardare l'orologio che stava sopra. "Strano. Il barista aveva detto che andava a prendere qualche altra bottiglia. Quanto tempo ci sta mettendo?"

Si alzò dal bancone e si diresse vicino allo sgabuzzino.

"Ehi amico, c'è qualche problema?", domandò senza scostare la tendina.

Non ottenendo risposta, entrò.

La stanza era deserta, piena solo di scaffali con bottiglie e scatoloni dal contenuto vario.

L'illuminazione proveniva da una lampadina che penzolava dal soffitto.

"Che strano. Sarà uscito da qualche porta secondaria?", si domandò Misato guardando intorno.

In quel momento le squillò il cellulare, Misato lesse il numero. "La chiamata viene da casa. Speriamo non sia successo qualcos'altro a Shinji".

Misato si avvicinò il telefonino all'orecchio.

Un istante dopo lo allontanò da sé come se le avesse dato una scarica elettrica e lo lasciò cadere a terra.

"Ma… ma che cosa è stato?!", si domandò attonita.

Quando l'apparecchio aveva toccato l'orecchio, le aveva trasmesso una sensazione… indescrivibile!

L'unica cosa certa era che si trattava di una sensazione orrenda, quasi come se avesse strofinato l'orecchio sulla superficie di un cadavere freddo e rigido.

Misato rabbrividì a quella similitudine.

Si chinò per raccogliere il cellulare, accorgendosi solo allora che davanti a lei era apparso qualcuno.

Deglutendo alzò lo sguardo per fissare questo qualcuno, dalla pelle mortalmente pallida.

"A…Asuka...?!"

Ritsuko e Kaji entrarono nel bar.

"Misato scusaci per il…", esordì Ritsuko, per poi bloccarsi quando vide che il locale era deserto.

"Strano che non ci sia. Se ne sarà andata?", riprese la scienziata.

"Senza avvertirci? Non è da lei", replicò Kaji.

"Prova a chiamarla sul cellulare", propose allora la donna.

Kaji prontamente lo fece, e pochi istanti dopo sentirono una suoneria provenire da un punto lì vicino.

I due si recarono nella stanza da cui proveniva il rumore.

La stanza era uno sgabuzzino, deserto.

Sul pavimento c'era un cellulare che squillava.

"E' il telefono di Misato", lo riconobbe Kaji.

Ritsuko si chinò a raccoglierlo, mentre Kaji interrompeva la sua chiamata.

"Strano. Davvero strano" commentò Ritsuko.

La donna sussultò quando il cellulare che aveva in mano cominciò a suonare.

"Chi è?", domandò Kaji.

"Non saprei proprio" ,rispose Ritsuko.

Infatti sul display era apparsa solo una sfilza di 4*.

*=Un lungo numero composto solo da 4, in Giappone significa morte.


	4. Chapter 4

4° Capitolo-TOJI E KENSUKE

"Vai, ancora uno! Ancora uno!"

"Scordatelo! Dì pure addio al tuo record personale! Ti pentirai di avermi invitato questa sera!"

Alla fine venne scoccato il colpo decisivo.

E apparve la scritta Game Over.

"Yeah! Ce l'ho fatta!", esultò un ragazzo con gli occhiali.

"Non devi montarti troppo la testa, mio caro Kensuke. Ti ricordo che anche io avrei potuto abbatterti con solo un altro colpo", replicò un secondo ragazzo con una tuta nera.

"Sia come sia, ho vinto io, Toji! E adesso il tuo record di imbattibilità a Street Fighter è finito! Ora comincia una nuova leggenda! La mia!"

Kensuke scoppiò in una risata nevrastenica, quasi da cattivo dei cartoni animati, e si mise in piedi con una posa trionfale.

"Ti voglio proprio vedere a replicare il mio record, pazzoide. Sappi d'altronde che domani vorrò la rivincita!", annunciò Toji alzandosi per andare in cucina.

"Cosa vuoi da bere?", chiese al suo amico.

"Una coca", rispose Kensuke mettendo da parte la play station.

Toji aprì il frigorifero, facendosi spazio tra le cibarie per raggiungere le bottiglie.

Era passata un'ora da quando lui e il suo amico erano rientrati da quel cinema.

Una serata divertente e rilassante, persino la compagnia di quella scocciatrice di Asuka era risultata accettabile.

E chissà perché la capoclasse gli aveva chiesto con una strana vocina se lui era disponibile ad uscire ancora con lei. Magari con lei soltanto.

Senza contare che il volto della capoclasse si era stranamente illuminato alla sua risposta affermativa.

"Bah, valle a capire le femmine", concluse Toji.

Il ragazzo tornò in soggiorno con le bibite in mano, mentre Kensuke aveva acceso la televisione normale e stava guardando il telegiornale.

Si sedette scompostamente affianco all'amico e gli passò da bere.

"Ci sono novità?", domandò Toji mentre iniziava a bere.

"Sembra che ci sia stato un brutto omicidio. Una donna", rispose Kensuke.

"Orribile. Ma come tutti gli omicidi, farà parlare per un po' e poi cadrà nel dimenticatoio. Succede sempre così. Alla fine la vita è un flusso continuo che travolge tutto, anche la morte".

"Pensavo di essere io quello portato per la retorica".

Toji sorrise. "Forse voglio vendicarmi della tua vittoria"

I due ripresero a bere, mentre le notizie scorrevano sullo schermo.

Kensuke fissò un attimo il suo amico, e si fece molto serio. "Senti Toji, c'è una cosa che voglio chiederti".

"Ovvero?"

"Riguarda quello che è successo a Shinji".

Toji smise di bere e deglutì pesantemente.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla bottiglia. "Che cosa vorresti sapere? C'eri anche tu. Non abbiamo visto niente in quel bagno".

Kensuke tirò fuori il suo temibile sguardo indagatore. "Io e la signorina Misato non abbiamo visto niente. Ma noi non siamo entrati nel bagno, al contrario di te. E tu qualcosa devi averla vista. L'ho notato".

"Cosa hai notato?"

"Il tremore alla mano sinistra. Il tuo volto era impassibile. Hai detto che non avevi trovato nulla. Ma stando dietro di te ho visto che tenevi nascosta la sinistra. E che ti tremava. Ha continuato a tremarti fino a quando non siamo usciti dal cinema. Perché?"

"Non ti si può proprio nascondere nulla, vero?"

"Esatto".

Toji sospirò. "Non si è trattato di vedere. Ma di sentire".

"Eh?"

"Quando sono entrato nel bagno, ho cominciato ad aprire le porte dei wc. Ed erano tutti vuoti. Però in uno ho…"

Toji si bloccò, deglutendo.

"Cosa ti è successo?", insisté Kensuke.

"…ho sentito che c'era qualcosa. Non so spiegarti di cosa si trattava. So solo che c'era qualcosa. Qualcosa di orribile, di freddo… Mortale!"

Kensuke si accorse che la mano sinistra del suo amico aveva ripreso a tremare.

Eppure insistette. "E perché non ce l'hai detto?"

"Cosa avrei dovuto dirvi?!", esclamò Toji voltandosi quasi furente verso Kensuke. "Non avevo visto nulla! Solo sentito qualcosa! Magari se ve lo dicevo, voi sareste venuti ma non avreste sentito nulla! E io ci avrei fatto la figura del pazzo!"

Kensuke osservò Toji: aveva cominciato a sudare, gli era venuto il fiatone e anche uno sguardo con un che di spiritato.

Il giovane occhialuto capì che era meglio smetterla lì.

"Va bene", gli disse Kensuke mettendo le mani avanti e tirando fuori un sorriso il più possibile rassicurante. "Adesso calmati. E' tutto finito e non ne parliamo più".

Toji non disse nulla, si alzò reggendosi la mano tremante con l'altra mano e andò nel bagno, sicuramente per darsi una rinfrescata.

Rimasto solo, Kensuke provò a pensare che razza di sensazione poteva aver ridotto in quel modo uno come Toji.

Non arrivò a nulla: gli indizi erano troppo pochi e anche troppo inquietanti.

Meglio non pensarci.

Fu allora che un grido agghiacciante lo fece trasalire.

"Toji!", gridò Kensuke alzandosi e precipitandosi nel bagno con la velocità di un fulmine.

Prima che potesse arrivare alla porta del bagno, si scontrò con Toji.

Quest'ultimo si agitava e sragionava, pallido e madido di sudore.

"E' QUI! E' QUI! E' VENUTO A PRENDERCI! SHINJI! SHINJI!", strillava Toji a perdifiato.

"Ma che dici?! Che ti prende?!", gli gridò Kensuke cercando di tenerlo fermo.

Poi anche lui guardò in direzione del bagno, e impallidì.

"Oh… oh mio Dio… Shinji… No… Tu non sei Shinji! Scappiamo!"

Kensuke prese Toji per una mano e lo trascinò fino alla porta, l'aprì e scapparono.

La casa di Toji era un appartamento al secondo piano di un condominio.

Per salire di solito usavano l'ascensore, ma stavolta erano talmente spaventati che presero le scale.

Le scale avevano una luce fioca,che in pratica ad ogni piano illuminava solo i gradini più vicini.

Toji e Kensuke come forsennati scesero varie rampe di scale, senza mai guardarsi intorno o indietro.

Finché ad un certo punto Kensuke si accorse di qualcosa di strano.

Si fermò, mentre Toji continuò a scendere correndo.

"Toji! Toji fermati! C'è qualcosa che non va!", gli gridò da dietro

Inutilmente, Toji continuò a scendere senza voltarsi, scomparve nel buio della rampe di scale sottostanti, facendo sentire il rumore dei suoi passi che si allontanavano sempre più, finché questo rumore cessò quasi di botto.

Kensuke cercò di razionalizzare, tuttavia l'unica cosa che capì era che dovevano aver sceso almeno otto rampe di scale!

Mentre l'appartamento di Toji era solo al secondo piano!

Provò allora a scrutare l'esterno dagli spiragli tra le rampe di scale.

Solo buio.

Troppo buio.

Il ragazzo si sentì improvvisamente svuotato di ogni forza.

Si accasciò al suolo rannicchiandosi su se stesso.

Poi le luci delle scale si spensero.

E tutto fu buio.

Un buio nel quale risuonò inaspettatamente un forte rumore simile ad un battere di mani.


	5. Chapter 5

5° Capitolo

"Svegliati, dormiglione!"  
Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi all'improvviso, guardandosi intorno smarrito.  
Davanti a lui c'era un grande rettangolo bianco.  
Intorno c'erano ordinate file di poltrone rosse, alcune occupate da persone che parlavano tra loro oppure al cellulare.  
Altre persone invece si stavano dirigendo sparpagliate verso l'uscita di quella che sembrava essere una sala cinematografica.  
Anzi, lo era.  
Il giovane si stropicciò gli occhi. "Accidenti a te, Yuko, ti sembra il modo di svegliare la gente?"  
La ragazza si tirò indietro i capelli rossicci, belli fluidi ma palesemente tinti: "E tu pensi che sia bello addormentarsi durante la proiezione di un film scelto dalla illustre sottoscritta? Devo forse pensare che non ti è piaciuto? Bada che essendo la tua coinquilina, posso farti passare la peggiore notte della tua vita!"  
Una ragazza, insieme ad altri due giovani, si avvicinò a Yuko. "Dai, Yuko, non prendertela così. Sai bene che Shinji trova i film di tensione noiosi. Ricordati che quando vedemmo per la prima volta in televisione quel film americano, Lo squalo, Shinji si addormentò dopo venti minuti".  
"Junko, non perdere tempo a difendere quest'idiota", replicò aspra Yuko.  
"Eh già, tra moglie e marito non bisogna mettere il dito", esordì uno dei due ragazzi che affiancavano Junko.  
Yuko gli lanciò uno sguardo di quelli fulminanti. "Che cosa hai detto?!"  
Il secondo ragazzo la guardò divertito. "Semplicemente ha detto quello che a scuola dicono tutti. Che tu e Shinji litigate come marito e moglie, e poi vivete pure insieme. Chissà cosa fate la notte, insieme…".  
I due prima mimarono goffamente dei gemiti e poi scoppiarono a ridere.  
"Tetsuya! Tomokazu! Siete morti!", esclamò Yuko lanciandosi addosso ai due, che prontamente scapparono facendole le linguacce.  
"Ma insomma! Siete in un luogo pubblico!", cercò di richiamarli Junko, che alla fine sospirò: "Neanche le mie due sorelle avrebbero fatto una cosa del genere" e poi andò dietro ai tre amici che si stavano rincorrendo tra le poltrone della sala.  
Shinji rimase seduto a guardarli, con espressione divertita. "Be, almeno hanno distolto le attenzioni di Yuko da me".  
Si guardò intorno, e vide un'altra persona che si stava appena svegliando.  
"Mmh, non sono l'unico che ha trovato questo film noioso, a quanto pare".  
Con una certa sorpresa, si accorse che era un ragazzo occidentale.

Il ragazzo occidentale si svegliò stiracchiandosi il più possibile.  
Poi cercò di sopprimere inutilmente un colossale sbadiglio.  
"Yawn. Cavoli, mi sono addormentato. Ma del resto questo film era una vera pizza, anche se dei dialoghi non ci ho capito un'acca", disse tra sé e sé.  
Poi tirò fuori un agendina con su scritto, in italiano, 'cose da fare' e una penna.  
"Dunque… Cose da fare oggi… Vedere un film in lingua originale. Fatto. Con una piccola nota: Ju-Rei di Koji Shiraishi è solo un clone di Ju-On. Qualche momento caruccio c'è, ma in definitiva non vale la pena. La solita sfilata di maledizioni che si trasmettono a catena, fantasmi con l'aspetto della vittime e dal pallore cadaverico che appaiono ovunque, ecc ecc. Se un giorno dovesse capitare un edizione italiana, la si può evitare tranquillamente".  
Il ragazzo ripose il taccuino e si guardò intorno, vedendo che gli unici rimasti nella sala erano lui e dei giapponesi che sembravano giocare a rincorrersi.  
Poi ad un tratto avvertì uno stimolo.  
"Oh cacchio."  
Molto impellente.  
"Oh no! Mario, cosi impari a scolarti quindici bibite giapponesi prima di andare al cinema!"  
Si alzò prontamente andando alla ricerca di un bagno.  
Per fortuna ne aveva visto uno nel corridoio che conduceva alla sala.  
E fu davvero contento quando vide le due porte con sopra i classici simboli per uomini e donne.  
Come un fulmine si infilò in quello riservato alla sua categoria, a destra.

Poco dopo Mario, anche Shinji si alzò.  
Cercò di chiamare Junko che invano diceva a Yuko di scendere dalla schiena di Tomokazu nel tentativo di strozzarlo.  
"Junko, io vado un attimo al bagno a darmi una rinfrescata".  
"Ah? Va bene, ma non metterci molto. La tua tutrice, la signorina Kotono, ci sta già aspettando all'uscita", gli disse l'altra.  
"Caspita che velocità. Si vede che non vorrebbe mai scendere dalla sua macchina sportiva", rispose Shinji scuotendo lievemente il capo.  
Shinji uscì dalla sala dirigendosi verso il bagno, ed entrò in quello dei maschi, trovandolo deserto.  
Andò al lavello e si sciacquò le mani.  
Ormai la serata poteva dirsi conclusa, ed era stata una serata tutto sommato divertente.  
Ma per renderla veramente perfetta, mancava solo una cosa: la visione dei dvd con gli ultimi due film di Evangelion, la sua serie preferita.  
Doveva essere proprio un segno del destino: anche lui si chiamava Shinji come il protagonista di quell'anime, aveva alcuni amici che sembravano perfette trasposizioni live di una parte dei personaggi di Evangelion, e coabitava con una splendida ragazza sotto la guida di un altrettanto avvenente tutrice.  
Per fortuna non tutto corrispondeva all'anime, dato che lui non abitava con i suoi genitori solo perché erano spesso all'estero per lavoro, come quelli di Yuko.  
Né il mondo era stato distrutto da un Second Impact, e non c'erano Angeli da combattere a bordo di giganteschi Evangelion.  
Chissà se anche nella sua dormita durante il film aveva sognato di Evangelion.  
Era sicuro che gli capitasse spesso, però non ricordava quasi mai nulla.  
Stavolta le uniche parole che ricordava erano 'Professor Ikuma' e 'sogni'.  
"…perdonami…"  
Quel sussurro, detto con una voce così strana, fece rabbrividire Shinji.  
Proveniva dai wc dietro di lui, che avevano tutti la porta chiusa.  
Una parte di lui gli suggerì di scappare.  
Ma un'altra parte era curiosa.  
La curiosità dovuta all'oscuro fascino del mistero.  
Vinse la curiosità.  
Cautamente Shinji si avvicinò alla porta, l'aprì lentamente.  
Sul water c'era un uomo inginocchiato su se stesso.  
Aveva la testa chinata e tremava leggermente.  
"Si… signore… si sente bene?", domandò Shinji.  
L'uomo sollevò il capo, i suoi occhi, sbarrati e disperati, si fissarono su quelli di Shinji.  
Lo sconosciuto era sulla trentina e aveva una faccia anonima. "Harumi… Non volevo… e non sapevo… non sapevo…"  
Shinji inorridì quando si accorse che l'uomo stringeva in una mano un lungo coltello da cucina insanguinato.  
Fece per scappare, ma l'uomo con uno scatto gli afferrò il braccio.  
"Mi lasci! Mi lasci!", gridò Shinji.  
"Perdonami…. Non sapevo che…" gridò l'uomo disperato.  
Shinji con un forte strattone riuscì a liberarsi e cadde a terra.  
"Non sapevo… che eri incinta…".  
Da dietro lo sconosciuto apparve qualcosa.  
Shinji vedendola sbiancò.  
Quel qualcosa inglobò l'uomo.  
E Shinji ammutolito dal terrore e pallido come un lenzuolo scappò via dal bagno.

Qualche secondo dopo di lui, qualcuno uscì dalla porta a destra.  
Era Mario, con una beata espressione sul volto.  
Quando si girò verso la porta, l'espressione beata divenne di marmo: per quale oscura ragione il cartello che stava sulla porta da cui era uscito lui, indicava che quello era il bagno delle donne?  
E come mai l'avviso per il bagno dei maschi stava adesso sulla porta a sinistra?  
Quando era arrivato lui era sulla destra!  
Mario si guardò intorno, e guardingo si allontanò.  
Meglio non indagare su simili misteri.

In quello stesso momento, un inserviente del cinema si recò al bancone delle bibite.  
"Ehi Yota, dammi da bere che sto morendo di sete", disse l'uomo appoggiandosi al bancone.  
Venne subito servito.  
L'inserviente bevve una coca, poi si guardò intorno. "Senti Yota, ma ultimamente non hai visto alcuna faccia strana?"  
Yota fece segno di no.  
"Mah, poco fa ho trovato di nuovo gli avvisi dei bagni scambiati. Qualcuno si diverte a fare veramente degli scherzi del cavolo. Li ho subito rimessi al posto giusto, ma se becco il responsabile gli farò passare la voglia. Rischia di far passare degli incubi ai nostri clienti!"

FINE


End file.
